Il neige
by Miss Ella
Summary: Ron et Hermione sont en Australie, et au mois de juin, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça...


Un court OS qui m'est venu un peu par hasard.  
>Il est à situer entre les deux derniers chapitre du tomes 7 (la sortie de la 2° partie des Reliques de la mort au cinéma a du me travailler ^^). Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui seront restées.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je savais que c'est quelque chose qui arrivait, mais je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propre yeux. Il faut dire que j'avais rarement quitté l'Angleterre auparavant, et pas pour un pays aussi lointain que l'Australie.<br>Les saisons étaient inversées là-bas, nous étions en juin et nous avions nos bottes et nos manteaux d'hiver. Même si l'air était relativement doux, c'était loin d'être le temps d'un mois d'été.

J'avais décidé de l'accompagner, pour l'aider à retrouver ses parents. Je savais qu'elle y arriverait toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. En vérité c'est plus pour moi que je suis parti, je ne voulais pas rester là bas sans elle.  
>Depuis la mort de mon frère, ma famille tentait de faire le deuil comme ils pouvaient. Moi le mien c'est en étant avec Hermione que je le faisais. La voir me sourire, se mettre contre moi, ça me permettait d'oublier la mort de Fred, juste un tout petit moment. Le bonheur de l'avoir à moi, enfin, après toutes ses années me faisait oublier tout le reste, pendant un moment.<br>Nous marchions dans une petite ville Australienne dont j'avais perdu le nom. Nos recherches nous avaient menées là, un couple de dentiste anglais avait emménagé il y a un an de cela, une coïncidence serait trop énorme et je sentais Hermione fébrile, presque tremblante.  
>Mais je n'avais pas changé pour autant, j'étais toujours Ron Weasley, l'handicapé émotionnel, et même si je m'étais un peu amélioré, je n'étais pas vraiment capable de deviner ce qui traversait la tête de ma petite amie.<p>

_Ma petite amie_

- Hermione, dit moi ce que tu as, dis-je doucement en la prenant par le bras pour la faire stopper.

- Oh rien Ron, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis un an, que je n'étais même pas sur de les revoir un jour et qu'ils sont sans doute là, quelque part dans une des maisons voisines, alors vraiment tout va bien, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il y aurai quelque chose de particulier !

- Hermione, je sais que des tas de choses sont en train d'arriver, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur moi ! Répondis-je sur la défensive.

Après un instant de silence, Hermione hocha la tête et me répondit :

- Bien sur, excuse moi, je suis juste... je sais pas, contente ? Et puis je suis stressée aussi, parce que je ne sais pas si mon sort avait correctement fonctionné, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le renverser sans conséquences.

- Tu réfléchis trop tu sais.

J'avais dit ça en m'approchant d'elle et en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.  
>Je la sentis se détendre contre moi et j'ouvris mes bras pour accueillir son petit corps contre le mien.<p>

- Tu trembles.

- Il fait froid.

- Tu ne me laisseras jamais avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas? Riais-je

- Nan, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, un jour peut-être dit-elle avec son air de petite fille innocente.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui voler un baiser, puis encore un autre, et je me retrouvais en plein milieu de la rue à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
>Les baisers avec Hermione n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que je partageais avec Lavande. Elle se disait passionnée, mais elle était plutôt brutale, je me demandais même si elle m'embrassait vraiment par plaisir, et pas plutôt parce qu'elle était persuadée que plus on embrassait, plus on devenait bon à ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais son principe ne semblait pas s'appliquer à elle.<br>Hermione au contraire était plus douce, un peu plus docile, ce qui était étonnant vu son caractère et nos rapports mais la plupart du temps, elle me laissait prendre les commandes, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'aimais pas ça.  
>Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de très froid sur mon front et mes mains. Je m'interrompis en même temps qu'Hermione, elle aussi avait remarqué. Et là je vis la cause de ce froid soudain.<p>

Il neigeait.

J'avais toujours adoré la neige, jusqu'à cet hiver, ou cela avait rimé avec culpabilité et solitude, ainsi que froid, faim et peur. Depuis je pensais vraiment que mon amour de la neige était passé. J'étais encore un enfant quand je jouais à faire des batailles de boules de neige avec mes frères et ma sœur, j'étais encore un adolescent quand la neige tombais sur Poudlard et qu'elle était lié au festin de Noël. Mais maintenant j'étais un homme, la neige ne devait pas autant me retourner l'estomac et elle ne devrait plus me rendre presque euphorique, pourtant...

- Il neige !

J'avais dit ça comme lorsque je découvrais mes cadeaux au pied du sapin, le jour de Noël.

Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui me fit reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

- On dirait un petit garçon, dit-elle doucement en me caressant la joue.  
>Je la regardais, ses yeux étaient brillant et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui souffler à l'oreille de manière espiègle :<p>

- Un petit garçon dans le corps d'un homme...

Comme je m'y attendais, elle se mis à rougir furieusement, ce qui me rendit fier d'une certaine façon.

Après quelques instants à rester sous les flocons, en profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble, je lui pris doucement la main.

- Tu es prête à revoir tes parents ?

Elle hocha la tête avec assurance, me souriant.  
>Je savais que ce qui la tracassais n'avait pas disparu, mais sa main ne tremblais plus.<p>

- Qui aurait-cru qu'il neigerait en mai ? Dit-elle dans un rire alors que nous avions repris notre marche.

-Certainement pas moi, riais-je en lui volant un baiser.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !<p> 


End file.
